


In Darkness

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, blindfold, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A throwaway comment leads to an interesting development in the bedroom.





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Blindfold

One of the first things that Veronyka had noticed about Lyse was that she was... impulsive. Very impulsive. From that first kiss, to convincing her to sleep under the stars (even going so far as to do more than just sleep under the stars), to sneaking out of the Ruby Bazaar in the middle of the night just to buy something that Veronyka had looked at earlier that day. And now, after Veronyka had made an off-hand comment about how she wondered how Lyse had been able to see in the mask used to obscure her features, she really should not have been surprised at the suggestion that had come, unbidden, from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Well, it's not exactly a blindfold, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see," said Lyse with a laugh. "Kind of like... gauze, I guess? Mesh I could see through but nobody could see my eyes, you know?" Veronyka nodded, some small part of her understanding.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Veronyka.

"Though, speaking of," said Lyse. "Have you ever done it blindfolded?" It was never all that surprising, how quickly Lyse could jump from mundane topics to sex. Veronyka didn't mind that in the slightest, though, not anymore.

"No," said Veronyka. "I've thought about it but..." She shrugged. "It just never came up before, I guess."

"Okay, well," said Lyse. "Did you wanna try it? I've heard it's really good."

"Only heard?" Veronyka asked. Lyse shook her head, smiling.

"Well, obviously," said Lyse. "You were my first, after all." The knowledge had sent heat racing through Veronyka the first time she'd said that, and even now, a touch of that warmth remained.

"Right, you're so confident it's easy to forget," said Veronyka. "But sure, let's try it. I'm game if you are."

"Always knew you'd be able to keep up with me," said Lyse, nudging her. "I'll find some cloth for next time."

"Can't wait," Veronyka murmured as Lyse kissed her cheek, following it up with a kiss to her neck and lips.

"Me too," said Lyse with a wink.

Somehow, Lyse didn't mention her idea for the rest of the day, busy working on Ala Mhigo's restoration. Veronyka was busy with that too, though, checking up on how it was going, chatting with the people whom she'd helped so much in the first. They'd known her as simply the warrior who'd saved Ala Mhigo, once. Now, they knew her as Lyse's partner, her right fist, as Lyse called it. Maybe soon, they'd know her as something more than Lyse's girlfriend, if Veronyka ever found the courage.

It was only over dinner of salted fish (surprisingly delicious) and fresh vegetables harvested thanks to Veronyka's efforts in keeping away vilekin, that Lyse's slippered foot gently brushed Veronyka's bared calf, almost causing her to drop her fork. Veronyka's cheeks heated as she looked at her girlfriend, heart thumping.

"Dancer today, huh?" Lyse asked.

"It's hot," said Veronyka with a shrug. "The weather, I mean."

"It is hot, and I'm not talking about the weather," said Lyse. Now, Veronyka laughed, though it thrilled her to be talked about as such.

"At least let me finish my dinner first," said Veronyka. Lyse pouted at her.

"Come on, I've been waiting for this all day," said Lyse.

"Hey, that's not my fault," said Veronyka. Lyse narrowed her eyes at her playfully, this time trailing her toes up higher.

"Oh, isn't it just?" Lyse asked. "You're the one who asked me about my mask."

"Not my fault your mind lives in the gutter," Veronyka quipped.

"I don't hear you complaining," said Lyse.

"I'm only complaining right now because I'm hungry," said Veronyka. "You'd think I'd know this place like the back of my hand but..." She shrugged.

"Well, you know the back of my hand well enough," said Lyse.

"Maybe you should give me another private tour," said Veronyka. "Plenty of abandoned buildings." She looked away slyly as she ate another mouthful of fish, and wasn't surprised in the slightest when Lyse's foot ventured up to her thigh.

"Since you said it's so hot, dinner can't really get cold," Lyse mused. Veronyka smiled at her, dropping the act at last.

"Exactly," said Veronyka, setting down her fork. Lyse gaped at her.

"You little tease!" Lyse accused as Veronyka laughed at her. She was still laughing when Lyse came around to her side of the table and scooped her up out of her chair, carrying her easily and hauling her over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Veronyka complained, wriggling in an attempt to get loose. "Put me down!"

"No," said Lyse, grinning as she tugged on her girlfriend's tail. Veronyka yelped, though not exactly out of pain.

Lyse carried Veronyka out of the dining area of her tent and into the sleeping area, which was separated by another tent flap. Lyse paused for a moment at the sash holding up the flap, unfastening it before continuing in to deposit her girlfriend on the bed on her back.

"Thank you," said Veronyka, sitting up and fixing up her feathered headband. She smoothed down her green skirt, not that it would do much good considering it wouldn't be on for very long. But then, she noticed what Lyse was holding.

"Think you'll be able to see through this?" Lyse asked, holding the old mask that she'd worn for so long. Seeing it now, Veronyka's heart raced.

"You said I'd be able to," said Veronyka. "Right?"

"Well, yes, but that was before I made some changes to it," said Lyse. "Go ahead, try it on." Veronyka took the mask from her, noticing as she did that the back of it was now lined with fabric. Black fabric. Stretching out the elastic that would fit around her head, Veronyka set the mask down for a few moments while she removed her own headband, setting it aside on the nightstand. Now, she slipped the elastic over her head, pleased to find that it fit snugly, and pulled the mask down over her eyes. At once, darkness descended, and Veronyka gasped.

"I can't see anything," said Veronyka, her heart pounding. Some monsters in Eorzea had attacks that caused temporary blindness, attacks that Veronyka hated almost as much as she hated being bound (outside of the bedroom, anyway). This, however, was not like that. Rather than causing fear and anger, what Veronyka felt right now was... anything but. Warmth spread over her, her skin suddenly coming alive. Especially as she felt the bed move with Lyse getting to her feet, and then the sound of Lyse's feet padding across the sandy floor of the tent before the sound of the zipper closing the tent flap reached her ears, causing them to twitch.

"Not too tight or anything?" Lyse asked. Veronyka shook her head, the motion feeling strange without being able to see anything. "Good! Now for the fun part." Veronyka could hear her girlfriend grinning, and wasn't surprised in the slightest to feel Lyse's hands grazing her sides, trimmer now that she'd been engaging in some more physical combat (and walking over half of Gyr Abania). She let a small moan escape as Lyse's hands moved up, beneath the top that was little more than a bra, little more than what Lyse had worn beneath her red vest during the Doma trip. The top was tied together in the middle, ties which Lyse swiftly untied, removing the top before getting to work on removing the bra as well. The air on Veronyka's skin feel cool, her skin feeling too hot all at once, but then it was swiftly replaced by Lyse's mouth, much warmer, sucking on her breast, tongue grazing her nipple. Veronyka cried out, hands seeking out and finding Lyse's shoulders, her hair, body shaking.

"Lyse," Veronyka murmured, arching her back as her girlfriend moved down further, moving her mouth away. Hands at her silken green skirt had Veronyka's heart racing again, and she was glad for the skirt being one that wrapped around her waist, meaning that it was easier to remove after first removing the belt. But first, Lyse's hands trailed down Veronyka's legs, fingers skimming her thighs, her calves, to slowly, almost painfully so, unlace the straps of Veronyka's sandles, sliding them off one at a time. The sensation of a fingernail dragging along the arch of her foot had Veronyka quivering, almost whimpering, ears folded down into her hair, tail lashing behind her.

"Oh, so this is how to drive you crazy, huh?" Lyse asked. "If we combined restraints with a blindfold... now, that would be interesting."

"Just not this time?" Veronyka asked. She was aching so much now, needing more of Lyse's touch, needing so much more than just teasing caresses and kisses pressed gently to her skin.

"Next time, maybe," said Lyse, and Veronyka could tell that she winked.

Mercifully, though, Lyse at last turned her attention to pressing kisses to Veronyka's inner thighs, enough to have her moaning, writhing, wet enough that surely Lyse could taste it. Which Lyse now did, her tongue coming out to drag through the wetness, Veronyka whining, fingers tangled in her girlfriend's hair, tugging vainly in an attempt to pull her head to where she wanted it.

"Easy, I haven't even gotten your panties off yet," said Lyse with a laugh.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Veronyka asked, chest heaving. Her skin felt too sensitive, as though she could feel every atom, a vague lesson in thaumaturgy coming back to her half-remembered, the need to feel every atom, to know it, and that would truly be mastering magic. She was pretty sure that it didn't mean this, though- this was just a result of her girlfriend teasing her to the point of hypersensitivity, to the point that when Lyse finally brushed her fingers over the mound through her panties, Veronyka cried out, legs falling open, hips arching up.

"That's not too much, is it?" Lyse asked, concern in her voice.

"No, it's not enough," said Veronyka, hands falling to grip the sheets beneath her now.

"Oh," said Lyse. "Then I should probably put you out of your misery, huh?"

"You'd better not be teasing," said Veronyka. "Please." Though her tail lashed and though she couldn't see her eyes, something in her voice must have betrayed how much she needed this to Lyse. For, finally, Lyse hooked her fingers beneath the elastic of Veronyka's panties and pulled them down, fingers dragging through the folds as Veronyka whined, arching her hips up for more. Which Lyse gladly gave, and the only warning that Veronyka got was the tickle of Lyse's hair against her inner thigh before her girlfriend put her mouth exactly where she wanted it, tongue dragging through the folds slowly at first but then with increasing swiftness, darting in and out, Veronyka moaning, arching her hips up, the universe seeming to explode around her not unlike that endless night in Anyx Trine. Only this time, there was no world at stake, no meteors to stop, no sadness to shove behind her like so much baggage, there was only the sheer delight, the ecstasy, of her girlfriend bringing her over the edge again and again.

"Does that make up for teasing you?" Lyse asked once she finally pulled her head free. Veronyka nodded, holding her hands out to reach for her girlfriend. As Lyse allowed herself to be pulled into Veronyka's arms, she carefully grasped the elastic and pulled the mask free. Veronyka's eyes were so dark as to look almost black, and she wasn't sure if it was entirely from her orgasms or just from being blindfolded for so long. From her panting and her frazzled appearance, it was probably more the former.

"I feel like I should tease you in return now," said Veronyka, though her hands that rested against Lyse's back trembled.

"Can you even more now?" Lyse asked.

"That's the only reason I won't," said Veronyka with a huff of a laugh. "But that's... okay, isn't it?"

"I can take care of myself," said Lyse, her eyes sparkling. "Until you've regained your energy, that is."

"Maybe I'd have more energy if you'd let me finish my dinner," said Veronyka, a cheeky smile on her face, eyes glittering with mischief. Lyse had the same sparkle in her eyes as she laughed, holding her girlfriend a little closer.

"Okay, that's fair," said Lyse. "Break for dessert and round two?"

"If you're up for it," said Veronyka. Lyse giggled.

"That'd work better if you weren't still shaking," said Lyse. Veronyka rolled her eyes before closing them and burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.


End file.
